User blog:KristinGyaru/Types of publishing
Not exactly composition related so ADMINS: FEEL FREE TO DELETE THIS. However, I thought it would be good for me to make a "publish" blog, because a lot of people on here do, in fact, have more talent than I, and would certainly get published. When you first try to get published, you might think there's only one type of publisher and that would probably be the one that you send a letter to, they reject you, and three years later you re-submit a letter and get accepted. That's not true, at all. In fact, there are three main types of publishers, and here they are! *Publishing houses/agents: These are the big guys! They'll take away your rights, tell you what you can and can't do, then force you to write a set amount for them. They're very picky about who they accept so being accepted by these evil juggarnauts could be a decade-long process. Some people have been rejected over 100 times by traditional publishing channels. Unless you have impeccible talent and a flair for writing new, cutting-edge trends, you won't really get a look at. The people working with these agencies read thousands of manuscripts every week, and most of them get bored of their job and simply read a few lines to get through their workload faster, so don't think you can write an excellent ending to get published. You need to make it yourself before you can get published by these places. Their costs are always ''covered by the profits your book makes, and you will likely not have to pay anything because your book will generally be good enough to cover costs whilst keeping you maybe 20% of royalties (if you sell a book for $10, you will get $2). *Vanity press: These people don't care.about their reputation. They seriously just want to get your book and sell it. Usually you will have to pay a lot of their fees yourself, which means you could end up finding publishing not-worth-it. These companies do not print in-house so require higher payment costs and may also demand payment for simply working with you! They're usually big labels with lots of bad, lots of good, lots of mediocre books, because they will print anything. They don't take as many rights as traditional publishers (though be careful, some vanity press will take ''more) and usually you can keep 30-50% of royalties. Though with each vanity press, the amount you keep for yourself will vary and some presses have been known to give authors below ten percent. *Subsidised house: Similar to a vanity press, they are easy to get accepted by, but they are not ''as easy. ''Subsidised houses, take a subsidised fee for your book to be sold through markets and retailers as well as some fees for printing and PR. They are not as expensive as vanity presses because their fees are covered by your subsidised payments and by the profits of your book. These houses will be smaller and sometimes have in-house printing and graphic designers. However, you will usually be expected to edit your book yourself. I am personally published through a subsidised house, and it's very easy to find free editors. The other method of publishing is '''self-publishing '''which is gaining popularity. Though you may encounter a ton of fees to set yourself up, you ''can ''publish for nearly free. e-Books can be distributed for free through Amazon and eBay, and you can sell physical copies by printing POD, which means you print a set amount for how many you know you will sell. Some people have found success through this. Be wary though, because you may earn 100% of royalties because you owe nobody anything, but if you try to sell through retail outlets you will usually be expected to turn over 50% or more to the store you are selling at. Be aware of how much money you will actually make per book, and how much you lose. There is a ton of money in the ebook market, so consider that first. Category:Blog posts